Cat Sith
Cat Sith is the Eldest Malk and a powerful faerie of the Winter Court. He first appears in Cold Days. Description He presents himself to Harry Dresden simply as Sith and Harry quickly realizes that he is in fact "The" Cat Sith The King/Progenitor of all the malks. Mab has assigned him to assist Dresden, something he does grudgingly, but with good humor. It seems that in time he warms up to Harry.Cold Days, ch. 2 He is a huge malk, maybe eighty or ninety pounds, the size of a young adult mountain lion. His fur is pitch-black, apart from a white spot on his chest. He has an enormous aura, that one can feel from across a large room. His eyes are gold, and his shadow appears to be about the size of a billboard, more in proportion to his power level than his apparent size. Sith takes the laws of hospitality very seriously. He is also one of Winter's most dangerous hunters.Cold Days, ch. 20 He can seemingly vanish in to or out of shadows effortlessly. He is almost able to teleport himself onto enemies' heads... ripping them to shreds. Much like a homicidal Cheshire Cat.Cold Days, ch. 26 In the series ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Sith shows Harry Dresden the portal that Mab created in Harry's linen closet leading directly from Arctis Tor into Chicago. He informs Harry that it's the only way into or out of Faerie until dawn giving Harry a head start on his enemies for his assigned mission: kill Maeve. He also provided him with a car, an old WWII-era black Cadillac.Cold Days, ch. 9 Harry summons him to Thomas Raith's apartment and tasks him with "distracting" anyone who has Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith under surveillance without killing or maiming. Sith huffs at that so Harry strokes his ego by saying "any idiot can murder them. What I ask is far more difficult as befits your station." Sith's tails swishes to the other side thereby seeming mollified. When exiting the building, Harry found the doorman on the ground with several long slices in his leg and a patrol officer with the first aid kit.Cold Days, ch. 20 and 21 Cat Sith pops into Thomas's Hummer informing Harry that the meeting with Lily is set at the Botanical Gardens and he must go alone.Cold Days, ch. 23 He fights Redcap and his Sidhe helping Harry and his team escape. Later, when Harry tries to summon him—he didn't appear.Cold Days, ch. 36 At the end, Sith is taken over by the Nemesis. He had been jumped by He Who Walks Before covering Harry's exit at the Botanical Gardens. Although the Malk tries to fight it, he can not. Dresden throws him over the side of a boat into Lake Michigan.Cold Days, ch. 43–44 Quotes "Were you not the bond servant of my Queen, and were I not obliged to show you courtesy, I should like to see you try it, mortal." ---- "Slicing your spine into coasters would cheer me. May I?" ---- "I am your batman." ---- "LOOK BEHIND YOU!"Cold Days, ch. 43 References See also *Toot-Toot *Molly Carpenter's apartment *Ways *Laws of hospitality *Grimalkin Category:Cold Days Category:General